


coffee and cigarettes

by pastelcolours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CONTAINS DEPRESSION//SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, M/M, self harm maybe not sure about that yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcolours/pseuds/pastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college AU//destiel// Dean has middle to major depression and is in his second year on college. He isn't able to love himself 'til Castiel shows him how to</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY LOVELY SWEETIE PIE [wreckedcastiel.tumblr] BECAUSE I'M THE WORST WHEN IT'S ABOUT CHATTING THESE DAYS
> 
>  
> 
> i was too lazy to search for a beta reader if you want to beta read any stuff message me.  
> i hope i have the time and inspiration to continue this

it was deans second year on college. castiel was fresh out of high school. he was hungry for every lesson he could get, every word he could absorb just like a sponge. dean liked to watch the new ones coming to the college awkwardly hugging their parents and waving them goodbye and still having this hopeful sparke in their eyes when they looked at the buiding which should help them having a good future.

tired looking students who had been for a few more years on the college slowly walked through the campus, they kinda looked like zombies. hollow eyes, pale skin.

dean had depression, middle 'til major depression. dean covered his body with tattoos. he didn't want anyone to see his scars. well that's not the only reason he got inked. he just liked tattoos and having tattoos came kinda with the music he was listening to.

his mother used to tell him he was an angel and the stars wanted him back because they were so jealous of the world that she got to be dean's home. he was sitting in the shadow of a tree when the new ones came.

they all looked pretty young. way too young for dean. except for one.

he had dark hair and blue eyes. they were so blue dean couldn't look away as their eyes met.

the boy wasn't with his parents as the other, just older boys where with him. clapping the pretty boy on the back and telling him something like "take care. don't do any drugs."  
the boy rolled his eyes and tucked his package under his arm. it was less then the other high school finishers had. it was just an old military bag nothing more. 

dean stood up, it was a rainy and cloudy day. his favourite kind of weather.  
at first he wanted to go back in his room and read a book or something but then he decided to do other. he turned around and went straight to the pretty boy who stared kinda confused at the big building.  
 _"hey man, need any help?"_ was this a good way of starting a conversation, dean got nervous but tried hard not to let the guy with the unbelievable blue eyes notice that.  
"uhm yeah, that'd be nice. i just i need to get to this room and this place is so big and i'm new and i have no idea where to go..." well, he doesn't seem less nervous, dean thought.  
 _no problem, i'm gonna show you. uh, where are my manners, i'm dean. dean winchester."_ dean shyly smiled at the pretty boy. why was he doing that? usually he tried not to talk to anybody as long as he wasn't forced to.  
"i'm castiel. nice to meet you." and as castiel smiled dean thought he never had seen a more beautiful smile. castiel's eyes seemed to shine when he smiled and the blue got even more blue. for a few seconds dean lost himself in the boy's eyes and didn't know what to do. dean cleared his throat and asked castiel which room number he had.


End file.
